


Sugar Daddy (?)

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Rich Derek, Sugar Daddy Derek Hale, Teasing, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles’ friends think his boyfriend is actually his sugar daddy and tease him accordingly
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 594





	Sugar Daddy (?)

Stiles smiles as the doorbell rings. He jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door, pulling it open excitedly. All of his friends: Scott, Lydia, Malia, Jackson, Kira, Allison, Danny, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd; stood on the porch with shocked looks on their faces. 

"What?" Stiles' excitment faltered a bit as they all stared at him. 

"Stiles-" Scott broke the silence first but trailed off. 

"Whose house is this?" Danny asked, looking around at the driveway where Stiles' beat up blue jeep was parked between a sleek black Camaro and a shiny red Lamborghini.

"It's Derek's" Stiles cocked his head to the side. "I told you it was Derek's."

"You didn't tell us Derek was loaded," Lydia said, her own eyes wide and surprised, which is not a reaction easily evoked from her. 

"Oh." stiles looked around the front of the house and shrugged. "Um.... Come inside." Stiles opened the door wider, his excited smile coming back. The group walked in, marveling at the large, open living room that the door immediately led in to. There was a large grey sectional closest to the door, a wide coffee table covered end to end in snacks and drinks, and a flat screen tv hooked up onto the wall. The living room led into a big kitchen, an island counter with four steel stools, marble countertops, and wide windows. There were two glass doors that led out to the back porch where they could see beautiful patio furniture, an electric fireplace, and another, small flat screen. The back porch was covered by protective walls, and divided from the plush green grass with beige curtains. A staircase sat outside of the living room, turning in the middle and leading upstairs. A balcony upstairs had a view of the living room, railed with polished oak wood. 

"Holy shit," Alison whispered, dragging her fingers against one of the throw blankets as she looked up at the chandelier. 

"You can say that again," Erica said, staring at the array of vinyls in the glass case beside the window. 

"Holy shit," Alison repeated, looking a tiny bit less shocked and more amazed. 

"What the fuck does Derek do?" Malia asked, her eyes scanning the clean marble flooring. 

"I own two companies," the voice came out of nowhere, making the group collectively gasp and spin around. Coming down the stairs was a man in a grey Henley and denim jeans, his feet bare and his hair fluffed. Stiles smiled as he hopped over to the man, wrapping his arms around him. 

"You own two companies?" Scott asked, his jaw slack. 

"Technically three but I'm just one of four partners in that one," Derek said it casually as he wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder. 

"Der these are my friends; Scott, Lydia, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Alison, Kira, and Danny," Stiles introduced, pointing to each of his friends respectively. "Guys this is Derek." Stiles smiled, his arms wrapped tightly around the mans waist. 

"It's very nice to meet you all." Derek smiled. "Make yourselves at home. Feel free to anything in the kitchen. Stiles knows where my card is if you want to order take out." Derek looked down at the boy, catching the last of his eye roll. "I have some work I need to do still, but please, have a great time." 

"Thank you Derek," Lydia said sweetly. "Tell me hun, do you have any brothers?" The group laughed but her head tilted seriously. 

"She's serious Der," Stiles said, patting the mans stomach. 

"No brothers, no, but I do have an uncle," Derek smiled politely. 

"A creepy, self indulgent uncle with a tendency to pop up when you least expect it," Stiles said, rolling his eyes and looking towards the window like just talking about him would make him appear. 

"But is he cute?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. 

"Objectively," Stiles said, seemingly appeasing the girl. 

"I have to get back to my office, I just wanted to come down and say hello. Enjoy yourselves" Derek smiled warmly, waving his hand in goodbye. He leaned down, pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' lips, then started back up the stairs.

"He is so cute," Kira whispered, her eyes widening. 

"Yeah I thought sugar daddy's were usually ugly," Erica said, reclining herself on the sofa. 

"Derek is not my sugar daddy!" stiles said indignantly. 

"Does he buy you unnecessary and expensive presents you didn't ask for?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. Stiles' cheeks went red and he stuttered. 

"Well, I mean, yeah but that doesn't make him my sugar daddy," he insisted. 

"Totally does," all the girls said at once, making him flush.

"Anyways, I have four movie options and I ordered food, it should be here in thirty minutes," Stiles smiled as he led the group to the couch, seating himself in the middle. 

"Well yeah, you have daddy's credit card," Erica smirked teasingly, throwing herself on the armchair and smoothing her hands against the cool leather with a satisfied smile. 

"I used my own card and he is not my sugar daddy," stiles glared. 

"Whatever you say," Erica shrugged, completely unbothered as she put the feet of the chair up and leaned back. 

The pizza, wings, and sodas that stiles ordered came shortly after they put on a movie. Erica had screamed when she walked into the downstairs guest bathroom and forced everyone to pile in and see the corner glass shower that they realized could fit at least seven. Stiles stood at the entrance, leaning against the doorframe and rolling his eyes. 

They went through three movies shouting and throwing candy and popcorn and crying with laughter. By the time the fourth movie was put on, they were all tired and relaxed. There was popcorn, candy wrappers, and empty soda cups strewn everywhere and Stiles would definitely be helping the maid that Derek brings in every Sunday morning clean up all this mess. 

Scott and Allison were curled up on the far right of the couch, Scott laid flat with Allison tucked at his side. Isaac was partially between Scott's legs, his head resting on a pillow that was placed on top of Scott's right knee, the rest of Isaacs body laid over Erica and Boyd's laps. Danny was to the right of Boyd, his head leaning on Jackson's shoulder, Lydia's head on Jackson's lap, her small body curled up with malias head on Lydia's hip and Kira's head on Malias shoulder. It was quite the jumble of people but the couch was big enough. Stiles sat back on a bean bag chair, blocking out the cool air with a blanket. 

Eventually Danny and Isaac, and Kira and Malia, moved to the floor, the other three couples stretched out comfortably on the couch. 

Stiles yawned as the end credits started to roll, looking back at all of his friends, realizing that each one of them was asleep, curled under the blankets he gave them. He smiled as he stood up, turning the tv off and padding softly to the stairs. He smiled softly, cheeks rosy as he knocked on Derek's office door then slowly pushed inside. Derek was on a phone call but he waved Stiles over, scooting his chair back. 

"Ron, I really don't want to go over that again, you know my conditions, I just have to know where you're willing compromise," Derek spoke smoothly and professionally. Stiles slid onto his lap, wiggling his feet onto the chair between Derek's thighs, gently digging his feet beneath his left thigh. Derek wrapped his free arm around Stiles back, holding the boy close and leaning back in his chair. Stiles laid his head on the mans shoulder and cuddled down into him. 

"Listen Ron, it's late and I'm sure you have someone waiting for you as I do, so why don't we pack it in and discuss it over lunch on Monday around 1:30?" Derek asked, running his fingers along Stiles' back. "Great, see you then," he hung up the phone with a sighed, all of his attention falling on Stiles. 

"Did you have fun with your friends, baby?" Derek asked, brushing Stiles' hair back. 

"Mhmm," stiles nodded against Derek's chest, his eyes already closed. "Wish you were down there," he whispered. 

"I know, I'm sorry I had to work, this new project has been a bitch," Derek sighed, "but I'm all yours tomorrow, okay? I'll have Oliver make a really big breakfast and I'll get to know all of your friends," he promised. Stiles smiled, peeking his eyes open a bit. 

"I'll make it, they're having enough fun with calling you my sugar daddy, I don't need them seeing the personal chef," stiles shook his head. "Oh, and text Jamie and tell her not to come until they're gone." Derek laughed softly, picking Stiles up as he stood. 

"Alright, no rich guy stuff, got it my little sugar baby," Derek teased as he carried Stiles to the bedroom. 

"Don't call me that," stiles groaned. Derek chuckled, dropping Stiles on the bed and crawling over top of him. "They all squeezed info the guest shower bathroom earlier," he whispered. Derek raised his eyebrows, laying down at Stiles' side, pulling the boy into him. 

"Did you tell them what we did in that shower?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows. Stiles looked at Derek and smirked. 

"No, that's something I will silently laugh about, they'll never know but I always will and that's even better," Stiles laughed evilly. Derek chuckled, throwing the blankets over their hips. 

"Go to sleep, crazy boy," Derek smiled fondly. Stiles hummed, plastering himself against Derek's side, throwing his leg over the mans waist and cuddling his face into his shoulder. 

"Love you," stiles whispered. 

"I love you too,"


End file.
